Heir of Five
by Lady Nicole Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter is the "Boy Who Lived", what if there never was a Boy Who Lived? What is there was a "Girl Who Lived" When an unknown secret is uncovered, where will this little girl live?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Harry Potter!

Rating: R to be on the safe side

Pairing: RW/HG, BZ/GW, HP/DM

Summary: Harry Potter is the boy who lived, but what if there never was a boy who lived? What if Lilly and James Potter had a daughter? A little girl, named Heather Potter? , Who would Heather go to?

July 31st, 1987

"Padfoot! I would like you to meet your goddaughter, Heather Jennifer Potter." Smiled James Potter as he handed his daughter to the man named Padfoot

"Aww, aren't you cute! Hello little one! I'm your godfather! I am going to spoil you so much! But lets not let your mummy and daddy hear that." Laughed Padfoot

"Sirius if you so much as think of spoiling my daughter I'll hurt you!" Exclaimed Lilly Potter as Sirius and James walked in the room.

1 Year later November 1st

**YOU-KNOW-WHO IS DEAD!**

This reporter is glad to report that who know who has finally been defeated! Sadly, though it is my duty to also inform you that Lord James Potter and Lady Lilly Potter were betrayed by their best friend and secret keeper, Lord Sirius Black. Lord and Lady Potter where murdered last night at their home Godric's Hallow. He who mustn't be named entered their home and murdered Lord Potter, before going after Lady Potter; he then murdered her and went for the young Lady Heather Potter. The curse bounced back, and hit he who mustn't be named and he is gone. Now the Wizarding world waits to see who will get custody of the "Girl-Who-Lived". Sources say that Lord Black should have been the one given the young child, but as he is in Azkaban, that will not be possible.

"We were going to send the child, to her aunt and uncles whom are muggles, but something's have come to our attention that we can not just send her there." Stated Albus Dumbledore

Court House

"I will have that child!" Exclaimed Lady Selenity Black

"You have no claim to her!" Exclaimed Lord Remus Lupin

"I do! You werewolf!" Exclaimed Lady Black

"Alright Lady Black if you would." Sighed Minister Kelcon

"I am Lady Selenity Black! Matriarch of the House of Black. My son, and heir Lord Sirius Black, has been imprisoned and as you refuse to give him a trail this means that I have no heir. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. But my son, named an heir for himself. January of this year, on the 15th, Heather Jennifer Potter, was legally adopted by Sirius Orion Black. Heather Jennifer Potter has two fathers, Lord James Henry Potter, and Lord Sirius Orion Black, and one mother Lady Lillian Anne Potter. Do the parentus charm if you must! She is just as much my granddaughter as she was Henry and Diane Potter's!" Exclaimed Lady Black

"Bring in the child." Ordered Minister Kelcon

"Professor Minerva McGonagall, come forth. I ask that you perform the parentus charm on Young Lady Potter." Ordered Minister Kelcon

"Profus Parentus!" Called Minerva the crowd waited

In bronze sparks, blue letters appeared _Lillian Anne Evans-Potter._ In gold sparks red letters appeared, _James Henry Potter_. Moments later, silver sparks with green letters, _Sirius Orion Black_.

"Albus that cannot be!" Exclaimed Minerva

"What is going on?" Asked the minister

"According to the tests, Lilly was the heir of Ravenclaw, James the heir of Gryffindor which is true, and Sirius the heir of Slytherin." Stated Albus

"I do not know about Lady Lilly but yes, Sirius is in fact the heir of Slytherin on my side. But this also means that Lilly would have been a pureblood." Stated Lady Black

"Well then we have a very powerful young lady on our hands." Smiled Albus fondly

"Back to business!" Exclaimed Someone

"With the proof that Lord Black is in fact one of this child's parents. The Young Lady Heather Jennifer Potter will be put into the custody of Lady Selenity Black..."

"She will also be known as, the Young Lady Heather Jennifer Serenity Potter-Black." Interrupted Lady Black

"very well, along with the custody of Young Lady Heather Jennifer Potter, she will from this day forward be known as Young Lady Heather Jennifer Serenity Potter-Black." Sighed Minister Kelcon

With that Lady Black took the her young heir in her arms and went to Black Manor.

Heather grew up, like any other pureblood witch, she was the heir of 3 of the founders, and heir of two of the most noble and ancient houses Black and Potter. She had two best friends, Blaise Zabini, he was a young man of one of the few neutral houses, and Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy fortune. The three were the best of friends. Of course their were a few others in their group that where very good friends, Millicent (Millie) Bulstrode, Pansille (Pansy) Parkinson, Gregory (G) Goyle Jr., Vincent (V) Crabbe Jr..

Heather, Draco and Blaise were known as the Terrible Trio, the whole group was known as the Slippery Slytherins.

Soon they were 11 and all had received their Hogwarts Letters

"Grandma, Grandma! I got my letter!" Shouted Heather as she ran through Black Manor into her Grandmother's sitting room

"Congratulations, my dear." Smiled Selenity fondly, she loved her granddaughter and would not make the same mistake she had with her son.

"Yes Draco received his letter a few weeks ago, he was quite pleased about it. Decided to wake Lucius and I at the ungodly hour of 5am." Lightly Laughed Narcissa Malfoy

Azkaban Cell

"Well, well Sirius Black, I never thought I'd see you betray the light side." Laughed Bellatrix Lestrange from her own cell

"Bella wonderful to see you again as always. So glad you finally got caught you hag!" Spat Sirius

"You know. It's a shame you are stuck in here. Though Young Lady Heather is doing quite well." Smirked Bella

"What do you know about Heather?" Questioned Sirius

"Well seeing as how you adopted her as you heir, Lady Black fought to raise her. Young Lady Heather Jennifer Potter is now Young Lady Heather Jennifer Serenity Potter-Black. She is quite a nice little girl. Lady treats her very well. She said she made a mistake with you, she should have let you be what you wanted to be, not forced you. I must say young lady is the most polite spoiled child I know." Softly laughed Bella

Sirius couldn't believe this! His mother was raising James and Lilly's daughter! Oh the irony of it!

Hogwarts Sorting

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Crabbe Jr, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Goyle Jr., Gregory"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Passille."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter-Black, Heather!"

"Potter did she say?"

"Black? I thought she was with Muggles?"

"No Lady Black raised her."

'You are a hard one to place, heir to three houses, yes you are a difficult on to place. Oh well better do...' "SLYTHERIN!"

"Slytherin? The Girl Who Lived was in Slytherin?" Whats going on?" Thought many

"Weasley, Ronald"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise"

And with that the sorting was finished.

Year 1

Things happened just as they did, Draco, Blaise and Heather had made the Quidditch Team! Draco and Blaise as chasers and Heather as Seeker. Draco, Blaise and Heather had saved the Sorcerer's Stone, much to the pleasure of the adults, though Lady Black was not to happy about that.

Year 2

Draco's family house elf had tried to stop them from coming to school. They saved the first ever Slytherin Weasley, Virginia Weasley from Tom Riddle's diary. Virginia soon became part of the group even though she was a year younger.

Year 3

Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, around Christmas time, Lady Black had passed away, leaving Heather as now Lady Black and Lady Potter, Matriarchs of both houses. It was a sad time, with Sirius after her for her life, a werewolf for a teacher who knew her parents and her grandmother's death. Heather did not have a good year. Until she found her father was innocent of all the things he had been charged against.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Year 4

The Triwizard tournament took place. Heather had been picked as the fourth champion. Blaise lost his father that year, to Wizard's flu, making his the Patriarch of the Zabini Family. The tournament was over, Cedric Diggroy had died, and left Heather not wanting to return to her home alone.

Preview

"I can not stay in Black Manor this summer. I have received my full inheritance both Black and Potter, and I am going to be staying at Gryffin Villa in Southern France. I want you to come with me all of you." Stated Heather

"Of course." Smirked Draco as the others nodded

With a wave of their wands their trunks were packed and they boarded the Hogwarts Express......

Review Please!


	2. MUST READ

A/N I am reposting ALL my stories under a new name, my email account that Lady Nicole Malfoy is normally under isnt working any longer, so look for the stories under Lady Nicole Malfoy-Potter soon!


End file.
